Mutiny
by Crittab
Summary: When Coates is found dead, the JAG staff go to extreme lengths to find out the truth, and discover a very well kept secret between Jen, and the United States Secret Service.


Mutiny Disclaimer: I don't own JAG; the people who made the challenge started this fic. Summary: After the murder of Jennifer Coates, the Jag crew are forced to take matters into their own hands. Rating: PG (some violence)  
  
1401 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VA  
  
Juggling a wet umbrella, his briefcase, a sopping overcoat, his cover, and a bagful of bagels (it being his turn to supply the morning munchies) Harm sighed with inward relief as the elevator door opened on his floor. Trying to keep from dripping on the four other people in the elevator had taxed his spatial skills. His relief didn't last long, though, even as the other occupants of the elevator scattered. There at the open door, obviously waiting for him, was Tiner.  
  
"Sir," the petty officer said, anxiety clear in his voice, "the Admiral needs to see you soonest!"  
  
Nodding agreeably, Harm headed for his office first. "Soon as I get rid of this wet stuff, Tiner, I'll be right there."  
  
Tiner pursued him across the bullpen. "Uh, sir," he persisted, "the Admiral really wants to see you right now."  
  
Sturgis, who had entered the bullpen three steps behind them but was dry and unencumbered and had obviously arrived some minutes before, seconded Tiner's concern. "The Admiral wants to see senior staff right now, Harm."  
  
"Fine," Harm agreed with his most personable smile for both of them, stepping into his office. He dumped the bagels on the desk, dropped the briefcase in a chair, draped the overcoat over the coat rack instead of neatly hanging it on the hanger available, and parked his cover on the console beside his desk. Turning, he picked up the box of bagels and pushed them into Tiner's hands. "Deliver these to the breakroom, OK?" he said, then moved off to catch up with Sturgis, only a few steps ahead of him just as Mac came out of her office, too.  
  
"So, what's up?" he asked both of them impartially.  
  
"Dunno," was Sturgis' cryptic reply as they walked under the bank of monitors at the side of the bullpen. "I listened to NPR as I was driving in this morning, but didn't hear anything guaranteed to sink the Navy."  
  
"And there weren't any explosions on the TVs that I saw," Mac contributed, tongue-in-cheek, as they entered Tiner's office.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Harm reached out and knocked politely at the door of the Admiral's office. "Well, I guess we're about to find out."  
  
"Enter," came the Admiral's voice in response to Harm's knock.  
  
The minute they stepped into the office, all three of the senior officers realized that something was definitely up. The Admiral was not seated at his desk, but a single letter lay under his reading light. Instead, he stood in what they all recognized as his thinking place at the window. He had turned back to the office to see who had arrived, but had to have been staring out at the chilly, rainy morning, probably seeing very little of what was outside his window.  
  
"Good morning, sir," Sturgis said, coming to a halt and standing easy.  
  
"Morning, sir," Mac echoed, taking the same stance, and Harm nodded to the Admiral, also taking the pose.  
  
He nodded back. "Appreciate your promptness," he remarked, his eyes going to the letter on his blotter. He sighed noticeably, and then added, "You'd better sit down."  
  
All three of them traded swift sideways glances, then took a comfortable leather chair in front of the desk and waited to be enlightened.  
  
The Admiral moved more slowly than usual as he seated himself at the desk, put on his reading glasses, and then looked at the three of them.  
  
"I've got some really bad news," he said quietly. The three senior officers noticed the distress in his voice.  
  
"I came here this morning, and found this envelope taped to the door of my office," he stopped for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Petty Officer Jennifer Coates was murdered, late last night. This note was left here by her killer," He finished. The looks on the faces of his senior staff and best friends were almost enough to make him cry, but the SEAL in him wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Are you sure it isn't just some sick prank, Sir?" Mac managed to say. She didn't trust her voice but needed assurance of a possibility that Coates may be alive.  
  
"The Petty Officer was found dead in her apartment this morning. Jennifer was a tough officer; she wouldn't go down without a fight. My guess is her attacker was a person any of you would have trouble taking out," He said quietly. He let the magnitude of the situation sink in.  
  
"What can we do, Sir?" Harm asked, breaking the solemn silence.  
  
"At the moment, nothing. I'm under orders from the SecNav not to involve any of you in the case," He said. His voice was just above a whisper, and they could tell he had fought the SecNav on it. The room was silent for several minutes. Sturgis was the first to speak, and with that he said something no one would expect of him.  
  
"With all due respect, Sir, that is unacceptable. You can't expect us to sit by while some under-educated NCIS jerk tries to find a proverbial needle in the haystack. You have to let us do something," He said, a little louder than he intended. The other officers in the room were taken aback by their calm comrades sudden urgency.  
  
"What do you suggest we do Commander?" A.J asked calmly.  
  
"We talk to the SecNav, all of us, together. If that doesn't work-" He stopped for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "If that doesn't work, if all of us disobey an order, were less likely to go to court martial," He finished. He stared into the eyes of his comrades as he said this.  
  
"You want to stage a mutiny," Harm said. It was more of a statement that a question.  
  
"I don't want to, but I see no other option if the SecNav wont give us one."  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. But I agree with you Commander, we can't sit by and do nothing. We have to do something for our fallen comrade," A.J said. Harm, Mac and Sturgis all nodded in agreement, and set their plan to action.  
  
Days passed, and still no word came from the SecNav. As far as they knew, the NCIS wasn't any closer to a suspect than they had been the day of Jennifer's death. Desperation had set in among the JAG staff. The time for waiting had passed, and after a conversation with his senior staff, A.J knew what had to be done.  
  
"Admiral on deck," Tiner announced. A.J walked across the bridge in the bullpen and stopped in the centre. He turned and addressed his subordinates.  
  
"I assume each of you are aware of the murder of Petty Officer Jennifer Coates," he began. A wave of sadness shot through the room.  
  
"I also assume you are aware of the SecNav's order not to involve any JAG personnel in the investigation. Commanders Turner and Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie and I have devised a plan. We've decided if he won't let us help, than we will do so without his blessing. If anyone wishes not to participate in our actions you may leave now and no one will think less of you," No one left after several minutes. A.J nodded at his dedicated officers.  
  
"We have contacted Mr. Webb. He is going to help us track down our assailant, by matching the writing sample and fingerprints from the note. One week from today at 0800 hours our plan goes into action," He spent the next several minutes relaying the plan to his loyal officers.  
  
Five days later Webb exploded into JAG headquarters. A file in hand. He walked past Tiner into the Admiral's office.  
  
"Reverend Coates," He said. He was out of breath. A.J looked up from his work and studied the CIA officer in front of him.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Webb?"  
  
"Reverend Coates killed Jennifer. He may be good at hiding from the NCIS, but he left fingerprints all over the note. Also, his handwriting is very unique. When compared to writing samples of several people, it differed drastically, until matched with his own."  
  
"You mean to tell me Her father, a reverend, murdered her?"  
  
"Yes sir," He said. He handed A.J the file with all of the information. After studying it a moment he buzzed Tiner.  
  
"Tiner, get me Rabb, Turner and Mackenzie ASAP," He ordered. After receiving a 'Yes sir' from Tiner he turned back to Webb.  
  
"Are you sure this is correct, Webb?"  
  
"Positive. There's no one else it could be," He said this just as the three officers knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter," He waited while his officers filed in, then continued. "We have reason to believe Reverend Coates is responsible for Jennifer's murder," He finished. Mac looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Why would he kill his own daughter, Sir?"  
  
"Because she's not the perfect, holy daughter he'd hoped to raise," Harm said, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"What?" Sturgis asked. Harm explained.  
  
"The Christmas I was defending her, she was released to my custody. I had to find a place for her to stay over the holidays. We went to her father's home. The tension was noticeable, to say the least. It was apparent that he was disappointed in her then. Well, add another year and a half onto that. I wouldn't be surprised if he killed her and doesn't even realize he did something wrong," Harm said. He looked into the eyes of the Admiral. "I don't think he would hesitate to hurt her friends. He probably thinks were all evil. We should proceed with extreme caution."  
  
"I agree. We will proceed as planned. Tomorrow Harm, you and Tiner are going to get us weapons. We'll stake out our area's tomorrow evening. Dismissed."  
  
The next morning, their plan went into action. The most difficult part was Tiner and Harm's. They had to break into the Johnson Naval Base and "borrow" several weapons of various genres. They managed to get in and out without much trouble, but Harm did have to pull rank on an annoying over- achieving Ensign.  
  
The groups strategically placed themselves throughout the city.  
  
Webb and Tiner were camouflaged and in trees at the George Washington National Park. From their positions with snipers they were able to keep a fairly good look out over the park.  
  
A.J and Sturgis were staked out, in and around JAG headquarters. The Admiral kept watch from his office window and checked the doors and elevator while Sturgis patrolled outside, hidden behind bushes and trees.  
  
Harriet and Bud were keeping watch over Coates' apartment. They, like all groups, were heavily armed with guns and knives. One of them stayed near the door, while the other was at the window. They sat in silent darkness.  
  
Finally, Harm and Mac were staked out on Reverend Coates property. They were well camouflaged and hidden in trees with snipers.  
  
The groups kept in contact with walkie-talkies. They all checked in every half an hour or if they saw something suspicious.  
  
Hours had passed. Harm and Mac knew he was home, but also knew he was heavily armed. He was expecting an ambush, and was ready to defend himself. Suddenly an idea struck Harm. He brought the walkie-talkie to his mouth.  
  
"This is Harm. What about the morning mail?"  
  
The next morning the plan had been devised. Harm and Mac had been perched in the trees for hours. Neither had slept, and both were very eager to end this game of cat and mouse.  
  
Mac ran down the road and intercepted the mail carrier on her route.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" Asked the young mail carrier.  
  
"Yes you can. I need to deliver a newspaper for you-" Mac went on to explain the situation and her plan with the girl. After a few moments Mac was in mail currier get up and was walking to the front door of Reverend Coates' home. Harm and the rest of the mutiny group had set themselves up strategically so they could get him from all sides, while Mac played her part. Underneath her neat and tidy vest laid a knife and a very heavily loaded gun.  
  
Mac reached out and knocked in the door. A gruff voice came from inside.  
  
"Whose there?"  
  
"Mail carrier," Mac answered.  
  
"Leave it on the doorstep."  
  
"Actually sir, I need you to sign for something," She bluffed. She heard some bustling inside and when the door opened, the Reverend had a pistol tucked under his belt.  
  
"What do you want me to sign for?"  
  
"It's in the truck, could you help me get it?" He looked at her suspiciously then conceded. The two walked over to the truck when Mac gave her group the signal by pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. The two got to the truck and he peered inside.  
  
"That big box there in the back. Do you think you can help?" She asked. The man sighed loudly and climbed in. Mac whipped out her gun and pulled him out. She shoved him onto his back, but not before he could fire off a shot. It hit her in the stomach. The rest of the group ran to them. The man got off three more shots and then was hit in the chest with a bullet, fired by Webb.  
  
Harm dove down to Mac's side.  
  
"Mac," He said. He tried to get her attention. Her gaze was going between the seven people in the group. She finally managed to focus on Harm.  
  
"We have to get her to a hospital," She heard from somewhere. It was a man's voice. She met Harm's gaze. His blue pools drowned into her equally intense brown ones. She tried to speak but she felt as though she'd had the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"Harm," She said weakly. He looked at her with a concerned expression. He put his arms underneath her legs and back and lifted her up. She couldn't feel his hands, only the sting of the bullet wound in her middle.  
  
She hung limp in his arms as he rushed her to his car. He laid her softly in the back seat and took off towards the hospital with the rest of the JAG crew in tow.  
  
Days later, Mac was well enough to return home. She joked about the bullet wound, as just another scar to add to her collection. The group took her home just in time for Jennifer's funeral.  
  
A.J lagged behind once the service had ended. He stood over the closed casket and sighed.  
  
"You were a good officer, Jennifer. You would have made a fine lawyer some day. You make sure to watch over us; you know we need it." He smiled despite himself, remembering the pranks she had helped Sturgis and Harm pull during her brief time at JAG. "Good bye, Jen," He fired off a salute and returned to his group of friends and partners in mutiny.  
  
In the distance they could hear the rounds of gunfire in her honour. The group remained silent as they reminisced about her time with them.  
  
"To say I was surprised to hear the Navy's top team all came together to commit mutiny would be an understatement. I am greatly disappointed in each and every one of you for this poor display you have shown. You're lucky I'm not recommending you all to court martial. Admiral Chegwidden, Sturgis Turner, Harmon Rabb Junior, and Sarah Mackenzie. Each of you should be demoted for your acts over the past few days, but you should also be given a medal of bravery for what you've done. You all have one final chance, if you slip up at all, you will all be demoted in ranks, or discharged. Do I make myself clear?" asked the SecNav.  
  
"Yes Sir," The group replied in unison.  
  
"Dismissed, and you have my assurance that these are not threats; they are promises." He turned and left JAG headquarters, walking briskly away from his subordinates.  
  
"Back to work, people," A.J said to his officers. They all scattered to their posts and A.J turned to Mac.  
  
"Colonel, you have been out of the hospital for one day. Go home and come back on Monday."  
  
"Yes sir. Uh, Sir, permission to speak freely?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"Why on earth did you go along with Commander Turners unorthodox suggestion?"  
  
"There's something to be said for an officer who stands up for what's right, Colonel. Besides, I didn't hear you object to my decision," She smiled.  
  
"No sir, I didn't," she said. He smiled back.  
  
"Go home, Mac," She smiled again and saluted before turned on her heel and leaving the busy bullpen.  
  
Days passed and life was slowly returning too normal at JAG. Though Coates' death had deeply impacted the group, they had managed to find their lost footing and continue with their work.  
  
Clayton Webb calmly but quickly made his way into JAG Headquarters. He knocked on Mac's door.  
  
"Enter." Webb turned the knob and poked his head in.  
  
"Clay, what are you doing here?" Mac asked from behind her desk.  
  
"I have some news. I need you to get Harm and Sturgis and come to the Admiral's office right away." The urgency in his voice did not go unnoticed by Mac. She simply nodded as Clay left the room and headed towards the Admiral's office.  
  
"Lieutenant's Simms and Roberts, come with me please," He said, never losing stride. He stepped up to Tiner with Harriet and Bud in tow.  
  
"I need to see Admiral Chegwidden now, Tiner," He demanded. Tiner looked startled.  
  
"Of course Mr. Webb, just a moment." He opened A.J's door a crack and announced Webb's presence. A.J told Tiner to send him in.  
  
"Tiner, I'd like you to stay too. I'll start in just a moment when the Commanders and Colonel arrive." No sooner did those words leave his mouth than did Harm, Sturgis and Mac enter the room, all with quizzical looks on their faces.  
  
"Would you like to tell us what the hell is going on, Webb?" A.J asked in his usual gruff voice.  
  
"Petty Officer Coates is alive. Two weeks ago she began getting death threats. The SecNav ordered her into hiding. They found an almost perfect look-a-like named Melanie James. It was her body they found in Jennifer's apartment," He took a breath and looked around at the shocked faces of the JAG officers. A.J stood up and looked at him eye to eye.  
  
"You mean to tell me all of this time the SecNav has been lying to us?" He asked, shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry Admiral, I know this must be a shock to all of you. It was to me as well, but the SecNav ordered it classified. They couldn't risk having whoever wanted her dead find her."  
  
"Why would the Navy take such great measures to insure the safety of a Petty Officer and a felon?" Mac asked. Webb looked at her.  
  
"Because she isn't a Petty Officer, or a felon. That was all a cover. And her father is not Reverend Coates. The man we met is Special Agent Joseph Blake, and before you ask, no he isn't dead. The SecNav found out about our operation and gave him a bulletproof vest. She is part of the Secret service, and is one of the President's personal security Guards. He assigned her to the carry out a mission involving JAG, without you knowing," He was about to continue when a knock came at the door.  
  
"I thought everyone was already in here," Admiral Chegwidden mumbled to himself. "Enter." When the door opened, none other then Jennifer Coates, clad in a black suit and shades, walked into the room. She took off the sunglasses and shoved them into her pocket. She closed the door behind her and turned to face her friends.  
  
"You all look like you've seen a ghost," She joked. She then turned serious. "I assume Special Agent Webb has informed you of the situation," She said. Her old, naïve exterior was now replaced with an equally aware and stoic one.  
  
"I was just doing that Special Agent Coates," He informed her. She nodded to him.  
  
"How far did you get?" She asked.  
  
"He was just about to tell us how you managed to use us all for a mission without our knowledge," Sturgis said, she nodded and looked down a moment before returning his gaze.  
  
"I was under orders by the President and Chief of Security. I would have told you if I could. Let me explain," She motioned for the group to take a seat. They scattered themselves in chairs and on the couch in the office and listened intently to her story.  
  
"One year and three months ago, Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie defended Corporal Tray McNeil, while Commander Turner and Lieutenant Roberts prosecuted. Do you remember the case?" She asked. The group nodded. She continued.  
  
"The Corporal was being charged with possession of illegal chemicals aboard a submarine. Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie won this case, and Corporal McNeil was set free.  
  
One month later, he attempted to assassinate the President using the same type of chemical he was charged with having aboard the sub. Before we could positively determine the Corporal did it, he was deployed on the Seahawk around the same time as Lieutenant Roberts. They assigned me to go aboard the ship and try to gather information about the case from Lieutenant Roberts, so we could figure out for sure it was the Corporal who attempted the assassination.  
  
The investigation was slow going as it was, and then Lieutenant Roberts was injured. They sent him back here and Lieutenant Singer took over for him. So as not to look suspicious, they kept me aboard for another month as Lieutenant Singer's yeoman.  
  
When she was replaced on the Seahawk, I also left, and got sent here to again attempt to find information. Somewhere along the line, Corporal McNeil found out I was on his trail and set out to kill me.  
  
When the President found out about this, they put Melanie James in my place, and put me into hiding. She was killed in my place as well," Jennifer looked down as she said the final part. She didn't want to see the faces of her former co-workers who had become her friends over the last few months. She didn't want to know how badly they felt betrayed by her. Finally, she forced herself to look up.  
  
"I'm sorry if you feel like I betrayed you all. I was following the orders given to me by the Commander and Chief. If I could have told you I would have. Please believe me when I tell you I never meant to hurt any of you or become attached to any of you," She finally allowed herself to look at the faces of the people she had two weeks before considered family. Harm was the first to speak up.  
  
"Well, your not dead, that's an upper," He joked lightly, obviously trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. The group laughed lightly, but it was short lived.  
  
"You could have just asked about the case," Bud said. She smiled lightly at him and shook her head.  
  
"I couldn't risk blowing my cover."  
  
"We understand your reasons Petty- uh, Special Agent Coates. I'm just sorry you had to come down here and explain it all to us. You must have more important matters at hand," A.J suggested. Jen smiled at him and shook her head again.  
  
"I'm still working on this case. We still haven't been able to get the Corporal. That's part of the reason I'm here. I still need your help tracking him down," She said. Suddenly a man appeared at the door.  
  
"It would appear this part of your investigation is short lived Special Agent Coates," He said in a cocky, sharp tone. He pulled out a gun and trained it on her.  
  
"Corporal McNeil, I assume. I'm sorry, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you before," Jennifer answered coolly. She stood and extended her hand to him. He pulled back lightly.  
  
"Oh, no handshake? I must say, I'm a little insulted," She moved faster than he was capable of responding. Before her had a chance, she grabbed hold of his gun and shot him square between the eyes. He fell to the floor, dead immediately. The group looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"That uh- that wasn't another fake death, was it, Jen?" Harm asked from the back of the room. She let out a long breath and smiled lightly at the group.  
  
"There's nothing fake about assassins, Commander. I can only hope there aren't more where he came from," She threw the gun down at the man's side. "There will be a group of men in here in a few minutes to collect the body. I'm afraid this is goodbye," She nodded to the group and turned to walk away.  
  
"Umm, Jennifer. Everything you did at JAG wasn't just part of your cover, was it?" Harriet asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Not befriending all of you. I only hope we can still be friends after this. I have to go to the Whitehouse to report to the President. It's too bad this was a case though. I really do value all of your friendships," She said softly.  
  
"As we do yours. Just try to tell us next time you want to involve us in one of the President's plans," A.J said with a smile.  
  
"I'll try my best, Sir. God, is it always this hard to say goodbye to all of you?" She asked. A tear slid from her eye, she quickly wiped it away and laughed sadly.  
  
"Don't look at it as a goodbye Jen; look at it as see you later," Tiner suggested. Jen smiled at him. She had grown close to him over his time at JAG.  
  
"I'll do that. See you later," With that, she was gone.  
  
The group sat in silence for a minute until A.J broke it.  
  
"Well, it's time for you all to get back to work. Umm, try to avoid stepping on the dead man on your way out," He said. The group gave him strange looks before standing at attention and leaving the room.  
  
Jen looked up at the building she had come so used to working in. She smiled lightly in memory of the times she had shared with the JAG officers.  
  
"See you later," She whispered to herself. She took another moment just to reminisce before heading to the black, agency-assigned Mercedes and driving back to the Whitehouse.  
  
The End. 


End file.
